Forever Knights
The Forever Knights is a secret paramilitary organization first formed during the Middle Ages dedicated to keep aliens from invading the Earth. They also deal in collecting illegal alien technology for their search of powerful alien-tech. Any aliens they capture along the way are dissected and studied; any humans caught with them (like Howell) are immediately deemed worthless and disposed of. Their entire organization dresses as if they were knights, complete with the appropriate, albeit heavily enhanced, weaponry and stylized metal facemasks. They use a coat of arms over a pair of crossbones as their symbols. In their fourth appearance in "Perfect Day", a larger man in a full-body suit of armor called the Forever King is shown to be their superior. Enoch was the head scientist and officer who has certain influence on the organization. They are similar to the Ahnenerbe, a rogue paramilitary group dedicated to collect mystical artifacts to study during the 1930s. Ultimate goal In the Ben 10: Alien Force episode "Be-Knighted", the original goal of the Forever Knights is revealed to be the slaying of a dragon (actually an alien) that had been captured 1,000 years prior. This led to the acquisition of both human and alien technology in hopes of finding a weapon with which to kill it, meaning everything they did in the original series was for the sole purpose of acquiring weapons they could use to slay the dragon. (e.g. the sword, the Omnitrix, the sub-energy, and any thing else alien). This dedication is shown to have evolved into an obsession such that they are willing to exterminate an entire planet of dragon-like aliens, transforming into an antisemitic policy to rid the dragon planet. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that the Forever Knights that appeared in the original series were a splinter group led by Driscoll that wanted to rule the world while the main group, led by Patrick, are the ones in Alien Force that want to slay the dragon. This could explain the differences in costume and behavior. Appearances in the Series The Forever Knights first appear in the episode "A Small Problem", they are first known only as "The Organization" (according to the enhanced version of "The Ultimate Weapon", this is one of their codenames they use to prevent linking them to their crimes). They attempt to dissect Grey Matter (which was caught by Howell, a nerd who thought that the forever knights would make him famous by his discovery), but are thwarted. Their base is also destroyed, along with the advanced technology stored on the site. They returned again in "Ultimate Weapon", in which their formal name is used. In "Perfect Day," they returned, attempting to steal the Omnitrix while trapping Ben in a dream world, using some sort of alien dream-inducing device. While Ben was in the dream world, the other Forever Knights members were using their technology to remove the Omnitrix. The rest of the Forever Knights return in "Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10" to help their leader, The Forever King, and a slave called the Red Knight, obtain the Sub-Energy, the world's strongest energy source, where they also summmon 8 more treachereous villlains. It was revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that those Forever Knights in the original series were a splinter group that had different goals from the main group. The main Forever Knights appear in Ben 10: Alien Force. This group are allied with the Highbreed and the DNAliens, although they are unaware of (or unconcerned by) their true intentions. The main Forever Knights dress in full plate armor with an infinity symbol on the abdomen, as opposed to the more medieval-style armor the splinter group wore previously. In "Be-Knighted," it is revealed that they had kept a dragon-like alien mapmaker imprisoned for hundreds of years and had broken its translator device so that it could not verbally communicate. After it escaped into space with the help of Ben, the Forever Knights will be ready if more of them come. Notably, the true Forever King is Patrick. As of both series, different VAs voiced the Forever Knights: Khary Payton, Jeff Bennett, Greg Cipes, Yuri Lowenthal, Richard McGonagle, and Kevin Michael Richardson. They also make an apperiance in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Game Appearances The Forever Knights appear in Ben 10: Protector of Earth, but are shown not to be villains when you complete the South West,later in the game. They manage to discover Vilgax's plan and attempt to use the Cannonbolt DNA extracted from the Omnitrix, combined with a giant robot, to take down Vilgax before it's too late. However, Ben, mistaking Enoch for the main villain, destroys his weapon and makes him unable to stop Vilgax. Alien Force The Forever nights return in Ben 10 Alien Force the video game in the first and second levels. Notable Members Enoch Enoch is a forever knight in Ben 10 series, that was assumed to be in charge, but when he is defeated in Perfect day, we had learned, that he was only one of their head scientists and officers. The Forever King The Forever King is the highest ranking member of all the forever knights. In the original Ben 10 series, an expelled plumber named Driscoll was the forever king that created the negative 10. He was trying to steal the Sub energy and also drained its power, before Upchuck used the Sub energy against him and destroyed his armor. He escapes but it is hinted that he is still lurking the area. Driscoll was revealed to be the Forever King of a splinter group of Forever Knights. Meanwhile, the real true king was Patrick. The actual Forever King that appears in Ben 10 Alien Force is Patrick (voiced by Michael York). He assigns Connor the duty to slay the Alien Dragon with their latest weapon. Upon Connor informing him that the Alien Dragon escaped back to it's planet, Patrick now considers that there is a planet full of Alien Dragons and plans to obtain the technology to head there. At the same time, he plans for the organization's revenge on Ben Tennyson for his interference. The Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Duped featured King Urien who led a faction of the Forever Knights in a plot to obtain the ancient Toltech Battle Armor. Red Knight A servant and protector of the first Forever King. He is actually a robot, created by the Forever King Driscoll. He is dangerously armed with two swords and shurikens, but he is also defeated by Upchuck. Connor Connor is an officer or NCO considered to be greatest of all knights of the Forever Knights. Squire Squire (voiced by Greg Ellis) is a blond young knight, who invites Ben to help the Forever knights in Be-knighted. He is actually somewhat against the idea of the new Forever King to kill a planet full of dragon because he is shown bowing his head in sadness after he hears that idea or he could be bowing his head in regret for helping Ben and the team let the dragon escape. Dr. Joseph Chadwick Dr. Joseph Chadwick (voiced by Tim Curry) is the Director of Technology of the Forever Knights. In his debut episode "Pet Project," Joseph was assigned to oversee the production of a spacecraft that will enable the Forever Knights to travel to the Alien Dragon's world. To help perfect it, Joseph sent Sir Morton to capture Ship. During the confrontation at his hideout, Dr. Joseph Chadwick used a control device on Ship until Julie got through to him. When Ship caused a collapse in the hideout, Dr. Joseph Chadwick was caught in the cave-in. It is unknown if he survived or not. Sir Morton Sir Morton (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a heavyset NCO knight under the employ of Dr. Joseph Chadwick. He was sent to capture Ship and ended up battling Gwen and Kevin. Sir Morton ended up succeeding in his mission. During the conflict at Joseph's lab, Sir Morton assisted the other Forever Knights in fighting Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie. When the hideout collapsed, Sir Morton and the other Forever Knights retreated. Forever Knights, The Category:Forever Knights Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Blackmarket AlienTech/Arms Dealers Category:Enemies/Foes of Julie & Ship Category:Organization